


It's Your Turn to be Protected

by CasperElle



Category: Bleach
Genre: Detox, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentioned Abari Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Out of Character, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasperElle/pseuds/CasperElle
Summary: The first time Ichigo had hit rock bottom, he was raped, drugged, beaten. It was the end for him, that is, until Renji had rescued him. Had pulled him from the depths of darkness that threatened to swallow him up. Shirosaki had warned him, yet he didn't listen. He shouldn't have walked into Urahara's shop. He knew when Ururu and Yoruichi had tried to stop him. That is when he hit rock bottom the second time. When his best friend and lover had his arms and lips around and on someone who wasn't him. Isshin has decided that his son needs something more stable then him to drag him out of the darkness. That's why he called Aizen. Who in turn, sent Grimmjow.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story will be amazing. This is like... my third fic, but oh well!

Sitting back, Ichigo wiped the white powdery substance from his nose. He had to close his eyes for a moment.  A part of him, the still rational part of him was telling him that this was bad.  He shouldn’t be doing this.  The other part of him though was reveling in the high. He had forgotten what it felt like.  Bracing his hands on the edges of his desk, he pushed himself up and wobbled those few steps to his bed.

      _You know, King.  If you keep this up, I might as well just take over your weak ass._ Shiro.

      The abrupt sentence made him lose his already fragile balance.  Knocking his shin on the frame of the bed and falling face first into the mattress, he could feel the harsh chuckles of his hollow vibrate his mind. Hands grabbed his shoulders and moved him onto his side.

      “You’re so pathetic king.” The words weren’t as harsh as Shiro made them out to be.  Arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was tugged up into a warm chest.  Ichigo didn’t feel the bed dip.  He relaxed into his hollow’s arms.  Blinking open his brown eyes, Ichigo slowly looked up. Brown met yellow.

      “He didn’t want me Shiro. I guess I really am pathetic.” Ichigo’s eyes were lidded and Shirosaki knew it was the drugs running through his king’s system that were influencing his actions.  With a sigh, Shiro pressed a soft kiss to Ichigo’s hair and laid him down.  The said teenager was already asleep.

      Shirosaki didn’t say anything as Kon peaked over the edge of the bed.  Despite being a pervert, Kon couldn’t keep the concerned look off his lion face.

      “He’s falling again. Just like last time.”

      Kon knew Shiro had heard him by the slight tense of the albino’s shoulders.  Grabbing Kon by the back of his neck, he deposited him in the arms of Ichigo.  Kon didn’t protest, only snuggled into the flat chest of the red head.  Shiro had taken his time in cleaning up his king’s mess.  This time having sneaked to the room he now knew as the bathroom to flush the packet of drugs down the toilet.  When he exited the bathroom, it was almost comical the way his eyes widened, and he stumbled back.  In front of him was Isshin Shiba.

      “You’re not Ichigo.” Isshin didn’t sound at all surprised.  In fact, he sounded relieved.

      “No shit, Sherlock.” Shiro flinched at the automatic response that flited from his mouth. “I mean-…”

      Isshin held up a hand, the hollow closing his mouth.  The former Shinigami had simply sighed before he said, “I am concerned about my son.”

      Shiro stood straighter then.  Isshin continued, “I want to help him, but that lays outside of my hands. A colleague of mine however, can indeed help Ichigo.  But you must promise me, you will protect him.”

      Shirosaki felt an odd feeling when he heard those words.  It was a feeling that washed over his shoulders and squeezed at his heart.

      “Of course. That pansy ass Ichigo isn’t going to get rid of me that easy.”

      Isshin had nodded once, and with a look over the hollow, turned away and walked off. With a sigh, the hollow side of Ichigo had returned to the room.  Ichigo was still asleep, his grip on the stuffed lion tight.

      Shiro knew something was going to happen.  He wasn’t prepared yet.  His king was volatile, fragile.  Vulnerable.  Anything could make him snap.  He would just have to wait until tomorrow…

      It was tomorrow, and everything was hectic.  Ichigo had once again come home late and had no regard for the homework he was supposed to do.  He left before Yuzu could ask him what he wanted for dinner and came back to late to find everyone asleep.  That went on for two weeks before anyone had said anything.  And Shiro watched it all from Ichigo’s side.

      “Ichigo, what has been going on with you? You hardly show up for classes and when you do, you don’t even pay attention. What is going on?” Uryu had stopped Ichigo outside of the high school’s entrance. Chad and Orihime waiting behind the dark-haired Quincy.

      The hollowed laugh that escaped Ichigo’s throat shocked the male. Behind him, Orihime had covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

“Kurosaki-kun…-“ Orihime’s voice cracked.  Ichigo didn’t like it.  Didn’t like the pitying looks that his so-called friends were giving him.  When Chad had reached out to him, Ichigo had snapped.

“Don’t touch me!” Grabbing his bag, Ichigo had turned and ran off.  He didn’t stop until he was making his way up the stairs to him room.  His hands were shaking, and on the base of his neck, beads of sweat were forming. When he had made it to the relative safety of his home, he had slammed his door closed and fell limp against the heavy wood.

“Fuck.” It was soft.  Soft and broken.  Letting his bag drop to the floor, Ichigo slid down onto the floor, his legs no longer being able to support his weight.  Ichigo flinched when a tear hit his hand.  He was shocked to say the least.  His fingers gently brushing against the wet skin.

“Ichigo.”

That voice made him freeze.  Facing the door still, Ichigo forced his body up.  Forced his legs to support his weight.

“Kuchiki. What are you doing here?”

Ichigo had turned towards Rukia and narrowed his eyes at her.  She looked the same.  Looked the same but very much looked different.  She carried herself differently and that was something Ichigo was always going to envy. 

“Ichigo?” Rukia sounded offended and it was then that Ichigo laughed.  Laughed until his stomach hurt, and tears were gathered in the corner of his eyes.

“You’re really good at this, you know?  Really good and getting people to love and care for you only to stab them in the back once they turn around.  I almost believed you.  I almost turned around, but I figured it out.  I know.”

The color from Rukia’s face drained then.  Ichigo laughed harder before he yelled at her, “You knew!  You knew what he was doing to me and you let him break me!”

He didn’t know what happened after that.  He could feel arms wrapping around him.  Could hear the soothing voice of his hollow as Kon yelled at Rukia for the first time.  Ichigo could hear screaming and it was only until Shiro tried to soothe him did he realize that he was the one who was making those awful noises.  Shiro felt lost.  He didn’t know what to do.  Didn’t know how to care for his king in the way he needed too.  So, he stayed.  Stayed rocking his Ichigo into sleep, watched as Kon curled into Ichigo’s chest. Watched as the door opened to reveal Isshin.

Shiro didn’t say anything, not did he even bother to look.  He could feel the man’s spiritual pressure.  Could feel his eyes rake over their forms before making a soft voice to sooth his sisters and usher them away from the scene.

“Goddamn it, King.”  Shiro would deny his voice cracking as he lifted Ichigo into his arms and onto the bed.  Shiro kissed Ichigo’s temple before he shimmered and disappeared.  He was going to fix this.  Even if that meant helping his King’s father.

“Kurosaki Isshin.  I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way! What do you guys think Kon would look like in human form?


	2. Enough is Enough

It had been a week since Ichigo had broken down and screamed at Rukia. Had been a week since he had seen his father. Had been a week where he would come home late high as a kite with numerous marks staining his neck and shoulders. Now everything seemed to be going down hill from there. He had attacked Urahara and had injured Yuroichi with Shiro's help. The only one's he talked to now had to be Kon and his hollow side. He could no longer hear Zangetsu, could no longer hear his deep soothing voice unless he was with in his inner world. 

"Ichigo. We need to talk." 

Ichigo could feel panic rising in his chest. His father has never sounded so serious. Pushing himself up from his desk, he slowly made his way to the door where Isshin was waiting. Was his father going to kick him out? No, he wouldn't be able to handle it if his father did that to him. He would be ashamed that he had sunk so low that even his father did not want him. Ichigo was already starting to formulate a plan. Already starting to open his mouth to beg his father to let him stay.

"Come down stairs with me."

Isshin had reached out and grabbed Ichigo's hand, gently tugging him down the stairs. Ichigo felt like a child again, when he was angry and refused to go downstairs. 

"D-Dad! Let go." Ichigo tugged his hand free and looked away, slowly Ichigo had followed him down the stairs. What he saw- no  _heard_ made him stop in his tracks. 

"Yo, what's up, Shinigami."

Ichigo knew that voice. Knew that cackle and knew that tone. Ichigo had yet to look up. He was afraid. Afraid of Grimmjow seeing him like this. Ichigo had almost snorted. He was afraid of Grimmjow seeing him like this. Grimmjow, his  _enemy_. What was the matter with him. When a pair of black fancy shoes came into view, Ichigo had no choice when a strong hand lifted his face up. It was almost comical, the way Ichigo's eyes widened. The way tears filled his eyes when he realized his greatest enemy was now holding him against his chest as he poured his eyes out.

"A-Aizen," Ichigo's mind started to squirm. This was his greatest enemy. One who had kidnapped Orihime. The one who sliced him in half. He shouldn't have been relaxed, comforted. He was though, Aizen's arms were heaven compared to his bed and the one night stands he had been dishing out.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I called them here." Was Isshin's reply. In the background, Ichigo could hear Grimmjow shuffling his feet, then he was lifted into strong arms. Ichigo, once again, hid his face from Grimmjow's sight. 

"Don't do that. If you gotta cry, go ahead and cry. No one should have gone through what you did."

Ichigo felt comforted by Grimmjow's words. He was slightly shocked when he thought the Sexta was right. He should be allowed to cry shouldn't he? Slowly, hesitantly, he looked up. Grimmjow looked different. He was in gigai. Ichigo blushed lightly when he realized that the blue haired arrancar looked hot in human clothes.

"Ichigo. You're going to Hueco Mundo with Aizen. He is going to keep you there until you are healed and detoxed. I love you, Ichigo. You should know that." 

Isshin smiled slightly when he stroked a hand through Ichigo's hair. His son needed this. People who would heal and make him stronger. Isshin looked at Aizen, and nodded to him, before Aizen had ripped open a garganta. Suddenly Ichigo started to squirm, "No! I need to get Kon!"

Grimmjow had yelped when Ichigo's elbow had caught his nose. Ichigo dropped and he ran upstairs. A growl had escaped Grimmjow and he had moved to go after the orangette when an arm stopped him. Ichigo was already walking down the stairs holding the familiar stuffed lion.

"Really Berry? All that for a stuffed animal?"

Grimmjow cackled and rubbed at his nose before Kon rose his arm and shook it, "Who you calling a stuffed animal?!"

Ichigo had cracked a smile as when Grimmjow blanched, his eyes narrowing as he leaned in and studied the stuffed lion.

"Is he a mod soul, Ichi-san?"

Ichigo had blushed to the honorific used at the end of his name. He hugged Kon tighter to his chest. Ichigo was glad then that he had forced Uryu to sew a pocket inside of Kon. There inside the plushie, were the two things that would be the end of his existence. Swallowing lightly, Ichigo looked away.

"Yes." Was the quiet response that Aizen got. 

Aizen had made a small humming noise as he stepped aside, allowing Ichigo to pass. Ichigo looked back at his father and made a noise as Kon rubbed Ichigo's chest. "It's okay Ichi."

That statement almost made him run back to his father, to drop to his knees and cling to the strongs legs that used to carry him when he was little. He didn't get far. Grimmjow had already grabbed his hand and was leading deeper into the garganta. 

When they had arrived in Hueco Mundo, Aizen had led them to Las Noches. There, as usual, Ulquiorra was waiting to greet them. Ichigo had hid his face in Grimmjow's shoulder and hugged Kon tighter to him. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be back in his room, back home where he could get as high as he pleased, could fuck anyone he pleased. Swallowing, Ichigo staggared a bit, already he could feel his body starting to crave. Biting down on the inside of his lip, Ichigo ignored the signs. He couldn't let them know. Couldn't let his enemies see that he was in a weakened state that required a use of a drug. 

"You will be housed in the North wing, Ichigo-kun. That is where myself, Gin, and Tousen reside. In the East wing, you will be able to find Grimmjow as well as a few other espada such as Ulquiorra." 

Ichigo nodded a bit and looked down at Kon who seemed to be taking in the vast whiteness of Las Noches. It was huge, white, and the halls seemed endless. Ichigo didn't know if he was going to be able to keep from getting lost. Seeming to sense his distress, Aizen waved a hand and a small female arrancar appeared. 

"This is our 34th arrancar, Menoly Mallia. She will serve as your faccion."

Ichigo didn't bother to hide his shock when he looked up at Aizen. "Excuse me?"

All side effects he was feeling were pushed to the back of his mind as he looked back to the short, blonde haired Arrancar. She was to be his fraccion. But.. he wasn't an arrancar... why was he getting a fraccion. Grimmjow had laughed when he saw Ichigo's face. "Don't worry Strawberry. You're more than powerful enough to have your own fraccion."

Ichigo had scowled before he delivered his elbow into Grimmjow's stomach earning a curse and a groan before Aizen chuckled, "Menoly. Why don't you show the newest member of our family to his room?"

Ichigo blanched then yelped when he was dragged away, "H-Hey! What the hell?! Aizen!" 

Ichigo's calls were ignored as Shiro spoke to him in his mind,  _Calm down King. Everythin' is gonna be fine._

 _Yeah, right._ Was all Ichigo said in return before he was shoved into his room. 

This was going to take some getting used to.


	3. Not an Update! Author's Note!

Hello, my doves! 

To those who are reading this, let me say: thank you for not giving up on this story! I am currently in the process of rewriting this and will be posting new chapters! I will be replacing the old chapters one by one so please bear with me! 

Chapter One: The Beginning will be published today! 

Now, I have an announcement to make! I want to interact more with my readers and will be accepting new ideas/storylines! I will even be accepting OC's to be put into my stories, and yes you all get the credit. Now, I am still in a bit of a rut and are looking for some ideas and maybe you could help me out! Leave a comment with your idea and I will be glad to sift through them. 

Fly far my doves and have a great night!


End file.
